Prototype 2: Marisa Kelloway
by venom rules all
Summary: This is my own version of Prototype 2, rated T for now might go up later.
1. Chapter 1

**Nightmare becomes hell.**

Marisa Kelloway was a girl who is 18 year old, had long black hair, she wore a black jacket with a red shirt underneath and black jeans.

She was running through the streets of New York, her life had been a nightmare ever since the virus broke out, her parents where killed by Blackwatch and her older sister was tron apart by an infected.

She carried a gun and a machete she took from an dead Blackwatch soldier, she had already managed to kill a few infected, but unknown to Marisa, someone had been watching her.

Marisa ran into an alleyway to catch her breath, but then something landed a few meters away from her.

Marisa looked and saw a boy standing there, he wore a black leather jacket with an grey hood and pair of jeans, he seemed familiar.

"You are strong" The boy said with an sinister smile on his face.

"Who are you?" Marisa asked as she aims her gun at him.

"You really don't know? Pretty much the whole city is talking about me right now" The boy said almost sounding amused.

Marisa suddenly realized who he was "You are, Alex Mercer"

"That's right" Alex said and began to walk towards her.

"Stay back, i will shoot you" Marisa warned with fear in her voice.

But Alex kept on walking towards her, Marisa screamed and shot him with all the bullets she had left in her gun, the shots hit Alex, but he did not seem hurt by them at all.

Marisa panicked and took out her machete and said "Don't come any closer".

But Alex just continued to walk towards her, when he got close enough Marisa stabbed him in the chest, but he just smiled and grabbed her throat, he forced her against a wall before removing the machete from his chest and threw it aside.

"Now, i got a gift for you, sweetie" Alex said as his hand turns into claws.

"No, please don't" Marisa cried as she tried to break free from his grip, but he was much stronger.

Alex smirked and rammed his claws into Marisa's stomach, infecting her with the virus and then let her go.

Marisa fell to the ground struggling to breathe, the last thing she heard was Alex saying "We will meet again, sweetie" then everything went black.

.

**What do you think? I'm wide open for suggestions, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Human no more.**

When Marisa woke up her vision was blurry, she could hear different voices.

"What an amazing specimens".

"How is she even alive?".

"Doc, what have you found out?".

"She got an huge amount of the virus in her, but somehow she survived".

"I see, she could be useful to blackwatch"

When Marisa heard blackwatch her vision became clear, she looked around in panic and saw she was chained to some kind of operation table.

"She is awake" one of the doctors said.

"W-what is happening? Where am i? Who are you?" Marisa yells as she struggled against the restraints.

"Calm down kid, wouldn't want these trigger happy boys to open fire" A female soldier with dark purple hair said "And as for who i am, the name is Lina."

"What do you want with me?" Marisa asked.

Lina smiled and said "We found you in an alleyway and brought you here for experiments, i got to say, out of all the infected we have been able to capture, you are by far the most pretty".

It's safe to say that Marisa was a little creeped out by the woman's sick fascination with her.

"Find out what you can about her doc" Lina said as she left the room.

Then Marisa saw them taking out tools, they where gonna cut her open, no she would not allow that.

With a scream Marisa broke the restraints, the soldiers where about to shoot her but she knocked them aside even rammed her fist right through one's chest.

Marisa was shocked by what she did, she had gotten some revenge for what they did to her parents, but she did not feel any satisfaction at all.

Marisa ran out of the building and was met by a whole blackwatch squad led by Lina who had a not too pleased look on her face.

"Get her" Lina ordered and the soldier opens fire.

Marisa ran and found out she was alot faster than humanly possible, after running for awhile she climbed up a building to hide.

Marisa looked at her hands _'What is happening to me?'._

"So you managed to escape" said a voice Marisa was all too familiar with.

She looked and saw Alex standing there, with rage Marisa yelled "You son of a bitch, what have you done to me?".

Alex just smiled and said "Aren't you happy with your gift? I made you an evolved, you aren't a weak human anymore".

Those words were fuel on Marisa's burning anger.

"BASTARD, i'll kill you" Marisa screamed as she ran at Alex, she tried to punch him but he caught her fist and grabbed her throat.

"You are not strong enough, yet" Alex said as he held her over the ledge of the building "Just remember, 'you are human no more'. " then he let her go.

Marisa landed on a car, she laid there for a while thinking of what Alex told her, after everything that has happened there was no denying it.

'_I'm human no more' _Marisa thought and began to cry.

.

**Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Unleash the rage.**

Marisa was walking through the streets, she didn't know what to do, she hated Mercer for what he did but there was no way for her to beat him, he was just too powerful.

But then Marisa heard something, she looked and saw a little girl running from an infected, wasting no time Marisa hurried to punch the infected in the face, then she picked up the girl and ran off.

The girl looked like she was around 6 years old, she looked at Marisa and said "Are you a super hero?".

Marisa chuckled at the girl's cuteness, but then she heard vehicles _'Shit, blackwatch'_ she thought and tried to get away from them but ended up running into another group.

"Hey, that's the experiment that escaped, take her down" A soldier said and they all aimed their weapons at her.

"NO, WAIT" Marisa yelled, but soldier opens fire.

She turned around to protect the girl, Marisa could feel the bullets ripping through her skin, she tried to run but the soldiers continued to shoot at her.

Marisa managed to gain some distance from blackwatch, she looked down at the girl and was met with a horrifying sight, the girl was dead, shot in the chest.

Blackwatch had just killed an innocent child just to get Marisa, she could hear the soldier closing in.

"She is still alive" a soldier said.

"Shoot her" another said.

Once again bullets hit Marisa in the back, but this time, she would not run.

Marisa let out a scream of rage, her hands turned in to claws surprising the soldiers, she screams again as she ran at them, they tried to shoot her but her claws slice open their bodies.

Some soldiers was cut to pieces, some were stabbed in the heart and some were thrown into walls.

When there was only one left Marisa walked against him, he tried to back away but Marisa put her foot on his chest.

"No please, don't cut me open" The soldier begged.

"Don't worry, i won't" Marisa said as her claws became hands again.

Marisa raised her fist and started to beat the soldier with everything she had, she keeps on pounding him until he was an bloody puddle on the ground, eventually Marisa's punches lost their power and she bursted out crying, she had killed again and she hated it.

However the soldier's body was suddenly absorbed into Marisa and a lot of memories flashed through her mind.

Through those memories, Marisa learnt about something called project Orion, but thats was all, she did not learn what project Orion was.

"What was that?" Marisa asked out loud.

"So you have learned how to create claws and absorb, impressive" Marisa knew that voice, it was Alex Mercer.

"Have you been watching me Mercer?" Marisa asked turning to face him.

"Only when i have some free time" Alex said with a smirk, but then his face turned serious "You and i will talk, now".

Marisa did not like the sound of that.

.

**Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Who could voice Marisa?**

**This is just something i'm doing for fun, who do you think would be a good voice actor for Marisa?**


End file.
